horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sun Faith
The Sun Faith is a datapoint in Horizon Zero Dawn. It is the ninth item in Scanned Glyphs. Content Seven Articles of the Sun Faith 1. Over all the world rises and sets the great Sun, as is plainly seen; To all plants, animals, machines and men it gives life, as is plainly seen; Of all the tribes, none have scaled such heights as the Carja, as guided by the Sun; Witnessing these things to be true each day, celebrating these things each day, we believe in the Sun and its Light gladly, and without question. 2. Only the Sun's rightful heir, born of the Radiant Line that dates back to Araman the founder, is the Speaker for the Sun; To him the Sun's desires are revealed, and from his lips its desires are acted upon by men; He shall be known as the Sun-King, and his word shall be law. 3. In all things, we accept the Sun's judgment. We offer our bared skin to it so it might burn our sins away. We partake of its renewal, we wear its heat for a time; As our skin bears its flush, its bronzed armor, we are made strong; In the cracking and peeling away of our old selves, we are made new. 4. In the Sun's light, we shall speak only in truth, we shall strike only in righteousness, and we shall act as we believe the Sun so tasks us; When the shadow falls across us, we shall always remember our illumination, we shall not cast blame for ill fortune, we shall endure; In the coldness of the Moon, we accept there will be stillness, and death, and endings, until dawn comes once more; We do this because there are two halves of nature, Sun and Shadow, and to deny one is to deny the whole of things. 5. As a twilight time came before us, ending the world of the ancients, so shall a twilight time come again, for this is the cycle of things; The Buried Shadow shall rise up to eclipse the Sun's light and usher in great and terrible change; Even knowing this, we are steadfast in our belief, and trust that the Sun will again bring a new dawn, as it did for our founders so long ago. 6. Holy Meridian shall forever be the seat of the Carja, the City of the Sun, and the Spire venerated as the mark of its founding; A Sun-King born of the Radiant Line shall always sit upon its throne, for without a Speaker for the Sun its will is clouded; For either of these to be denied is to invite a twilight time upon us. 7. Clearly the Carja are the children of the Sun, and pre-eminent in its gaze, but so too does its light touch upon the barbarian tribes of the north, east and south; It is the Speaker for the Sun's duty to interpret if the Sun's gaze is directed in approval, or reproach; So determined, it is the duty of the Carja to carry out the Sun's will, even in places where the light does not reach. Location This datapoint can be found at the Sun-Ring site in Meridian, near the Temple of the Sun. The glyph is on an altar at the center of the ring.de:Der Sonnenglaube pt-br:A Religião do Sol Category:Scanned Glyphs